


I got absolutely no sleep and this is the product of that

by LiteralCancerTM



Series: Crack Fictions [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, ok, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM
Summary: Fuck you that’s why





	I got absolutely no sleep and this is the product of that

So basically Sam was just chilling in the study and Gabriel was being a douche by just sitting on the couch and doing nothing. Like, what the fuck, Gabriel?! Rude! So Sam was like “You fucking cunt, I don’t even love you.” They had been married for sixty-nine years but they were still like thirty. Do the fucking math.

And Gabriel didn’t even give a shit so he’s like “same” and then he put his earbuds in like the badass he is.

So Sam was all like “Gurl, don’t use that tone with me!” He walked over to his Archangel and took one of the earbuds and put it in. And Gabriel was listening to some like Japanese shit. “The fuck is this, bitch?!?!” He asked in a very calm scream.

And, using his telepathy, Gabriel said “BLCD” 

Sam was so disgusted with what he was listening to that he sat next to his hubby and listened to it with him. So dean walked in and he asked why they were listening to BLCDs.

And Sam was shook. He says “Cunt, how’d you know it’s a BLCD? How’d u even hear it?”

Dean rolls his eyes and let’s Castile walk in and tell him. “Becaus, you fucking assbutt, we listen to those things all the time and your headphones aren’t plugged in, cunts.”

Since Sam is a snotty moose he like “There earbuds, not headphones.”

Gabriel leaned real close to Sam and said “*they’re”

Sam retired with “if ur gonna correct me with ur retarded logic, at least use proper punctuation you fat motherfucker.”

 

Then the world exploded, the end.


End file.
